borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hornet page: incomplete or incorrect
I have two hornets that dont appear on the page. 1st is over 300 damage and the 2nd has x4 acid. i did get them both from craw but only offline so there not mods. Is the page wrong or just noone has ever found these before.Veggienater 20:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki is probably just missing some updated info for the Hornet. I also found a x4 acid Hornet a couple months ago, so I can also vouch for their existence. They're just exceptionally rare though, so you're not likely to see them very often. So essentially, don't worry, you're not going crazy, the Hornet page just needs an update. =)Diakonov007 00:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Thanks for the info. I was thinking that myself but im not confident in making those changes myself.--Veggienater 01:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ask a sysop like http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor or http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Uberorb for help -- 06:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I've updated the multiplier to x2-x4 but since you didn't mention the exact damage I didn't update the damage - maybe post a picture in the discussion page and someone can put it into the table for you? If you're not sure post it here and I'm sure it'll be moved to the right place. Wannas 07:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i dont have the ability to do that either ,but i could post the exact name and stats here of both guns if that would help.--Veggienater 11:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Playing with GearCalc, I was able to create 5 'legit' Hornets with 300+ Damage (339 max) and 6 Hornets with x4 but, interestingly, none with both 300+ Damage and x4. -- MeMadeIt 12:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) O.K.- here they are both say HRD5 Nasty Hornet 1 is lvl 60 316 dmg, 84.6 acc, 6.4 f.r., x3 acid, 20 mag. scoped(same as the swatter from the very begining ) -119% recoil reduc. 2 is lvl 60, 289 dmg, 91.3 acc, 6.7 f.r., x4 acid, no scope, 20 mag, -27% recoil reduc.Veggienater22:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::See, I use GearCalc, but I don't trust it. I've farmed Crawmerax several times, and due to my increasing my inventory space to 2000, I am able to hold alot of gear. But I did a few Crawmerax runs by myself in Single Player, and collected all the loot. I then proceeded to load my save up in WillowTree#, via transferring it from my XBOX hard drive to my 4GB thumb drive, then to my laptop. I copied several of the different weapons I found off of Crawmerax and pasted their builds into GearCalc. Oddly enough, a few of them ended up getting labelled as Not legit, despite them being dropped off of Crawmerax. So yeah, GearCalc is good....but I think there's a few bugs that need to be worked out, plus alot of stuff needs to be added, like the ability to load modded builds up into GearCalc and have it properly display what the weapon would look like ingame. GearCalc also annoys me because despite you choosing a manufacturer material, it doesn't display what the actual material will look like ingame. GearCalc has many problems... AtlasSoldier 23:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC)